earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Diana of Themyscira 1
Characters * Steve Trevor * Diana Location * Kannigher Beach, FL * October 8th 1999, 1117 Local Time VOX Archive * lapping on sand, gasp, footsteps, voices mumbling, footsteps, body dragging in sand, voices clattering * Civilian: whisper: Who is this woman? What's with the sword and shield? * Civilian: whisper: Is that a soldier she's dragging? * Civilian: whisper: Is this the new lifeguard uniform? * Diana: Greek * Civilian: Uh... * Diana: Greek * Civilian: You know this woman? * Civilian: scoff Of course not, Darlene. I've never seen her before. * Diana: Ah. The Language of the English. Good. slap Zip-per? Zipper-? Is... Is this his name tag? * Civilian: sigh Yes... I think so... He looks like a soldier. Maybe a pilot. * Civilian: scoff I bet that's his codename. Check for dog-tags. You know? The necklace with his name on it? * Diana: clatter Necklace with- Ah! jingle Stee-ven. Steven? Tre-vor. Lieutenant. Us Air Force? * Civilian: U-S. It means United States. * Diana: Ah, thank you... Lieutenant Steven Trevor? Are you awake? slap, gasp Steven? My name is Diana. * Civilian: gasp Oh, look. His eyes are open... * Steve Trevor: gasp Oh, my goodness... I'm alive?! * Diana: chuckle Yes... Yes you are. I rescued you. * Steve Trevor: applause Oh... and you are? * Diana: I am Diana. Crown Princess of Themyscira. * Steve Trevor: sigh Princess of Mascara? What? * Diana: Princess Diana of Themyscira... Home of the Amazon Tribes. * Steve Trevor: You're from Brazil? * Diana: What? No... I just said. I am from Themyscira. I am an Amazon. My mother hails from the lands you call Greece. * Steve Trevor: Uh-huh... Right... staggering footsteps * Diana: Whoa, you should not be walking, Steven Trevor. staggering footsteps Let me fetch you a healer. Excuse me, do any of you happen to know a good apothecary? Perhaps an herbalist or other medicine man? * Steve Trevor: footsteps: 2 instances What? No... I am fine. I don't- Did you fall off some cosplayer's convention cruise or something? What are you supposed to be? Is this some elven warrior woman motif or something? * Diana: footsteps: 2 instances I told you, Steven Trevor. I am Diana- * Steve Trevor: Okay... I get it. Diana. You're a princess... Great for you. I am a pilot who just crashed a plane worth a butt-load of money so I need to find a payphone and inform my superiors of this pronto. 2 instances What? * Diana: Do you people still not use wallets or coin purses? * Steve Trevor: What? No, of course we do- Well, wallets. We use wallets... and purses... and what're those things? Clutches? * Diana: That is a relief. Though if not storing currency on your person, why would one have a "butt-load" with money? * Steve Trevor: Are you serious? sigh Wait... You are? groan Wait up! You caused that freak electrical storm, didn't you?! Trivia and Notes * Diana enters the Realm of Man. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Diana Prince (1/2), the original's VOX Box can be found at ObMod: Political Entanglements. Links and References * Oracle Files: Diana Prince (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Diana of Themyscira (1/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Steve Trevor/Appearances Category:Kannigher Beach/Appearances